


try to change

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Insecure Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Recovery, Roommates, miu trying to pick a fight bc she doesnt know how to talk about feelings, one (1) mention of himikiyo bc i have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: She was Iruma Miu, the gorgeous girl genius. Anyone should want to…No, lines like that didn't work anymore. As an act to satisfy a crowd maybe, but not in the privacy of her own head. She was no one special, just one of too many losers who signed up for Danganronpa. She wasn't the kind of person to have a maid.After the killing game, Miu and Kirumi are roommates. It's not easy for anyone.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	try to change

**Author's Note:**

> request from amino with the prompt "we'll figure it out."
> 
> post-game where everyone has to stay at a dr facility for a while to recover and they were assigned roommates
> 
> mentioned ships other than irutojo: himikiyo, one-sided tenmiko, and _kind of_ tenmiu but not in a serious way

Her bed was made again. Sheets and blankets neatly folded over, pillows perfectly fluffed. Even the garbage scattered around the vicinity was gone. One could be forgiven for almost expecting to find complimentary chocolates sitting around somewhere. It certainly seemed more like a nice hotel than a mediocre dorm room somewhere everyone was eager to escape.

Miu groaned and flopped down onto the bed, burying her face in her fresh, clean-smelling pillow. This was getting ridiculous. It wasn't like it wasn't nice to be fawned over. Of course it was. She was Iruma Miu, the gorgeous girl genius. Anyone should want to…No, lines like that didn't work anymore. As an act to satisfy a crowd maybe, but not in the privacy of her own head. She was no one special, just one of too many losers who signed up for Danganronpa. She wasn't the kind of person to have a maid.

"Toujou," she bellowed, hardly bothering to lift her head up. "What the hell are you doing?"

She had no idea where in the building Kirumi was. For all she knew, she might not even be in the wing dedicated to living and recreational space. She could be in a therapy session or dragged off for photos or something, as they all were sometimes. It would've been perfectly understandable not to get a reply at all. And yet, Miu counted about twenty seconds before she heard footsteps approaching.

"Iruma-san? Is something the matter?" Her words were carefully measured as always, delicate and polite. Sometimes Miu had to wonder if the dramatic outburst at the conclusion of her trial never really happened at all. It had, of course. Kirumi was good at acting, but not perfect. She could sense it sometimes, the deeper emotions simmering underneath. Miu wasn't the type to talk to people about their feelings. Hell, she wasn't the type to think much about _her own_ feelings if she could help it. But there was something about living in the same room as someone that made it impossible to ignore.

"Hell yeah something's the matter. You are." She rolled over onto her back to face her, half-sitting up. Messy locks of blonde hair fell into her face, more than usual. She didn't bother to fix it, just to see the way Kirumi's clasped hands twitched with the desire to do it for her. "Why are you always doing shit for me? You don't have to take care of everyone anymore." Not that she ever _had to_ in the first place, but Miu knew all too well how powerful a compelling force the assigned character archetypes could be.

"It's no trouble. I do not mind doing it. And for you in particular, Iruma-san, it just seems like the logical thing to do. Helping you is also helping myself, seeing as this is a shared environment. I...prefer to see things tidy."

Miu, for reasons she couldn't fully understand, would prefer for Kirumi to yell at her to clean up after herself if that was the problem. A little voice in the back of her head claimed it was because she wanted the thrill of being humiliated (ha, Iruma the pervert, Iruma the comic relief, Iruma the love-to-hate), but that wasn't right. Not anymore. She just wanted Kirumi to stand up for herself. The killing game had been over for weeks, and it seemed like Kirumi was one of the only ones who hadn't yet let herself do anything _real._

"So I'm a bad roommate, is that it? Maid mommy can't handle me?"

Kirumi's lips twitched into something close to a grimace, but just as quickly, she smoothed her face back into an expression of inoffensive placidity.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that. But to answer your question, no, that wasn't what I meant. We're all adjusting to the experience of having roommates for the duration of our time here. I have no issue with you in particular."

"Are you sure? It's not just a constant struggle trying to hold back against my irresistible charm? 'Cause if it's that hard for you, you could just ask someone to swap rooms," she tossed out, glancing down at her chipped nails as she spoke. "Maybe Chabashira. I wouldn't mind a shot at her." Miu smirked, waggling her eyebrows in a wordless suggestion of just what she wouldn't mind trying with Tenko. All the while, she was mentally pleading for Kirumi not to take her up on it, dreading the possibility of not having her on the other side of the room, but her mouth just wouldn't stop.

"God fucking knows Yumeno would jump at the chance for a different roommate, and she's probably neat enough for your taste, huh? Sure, she's a lazy bitch, but you gotta be in the room to make a mess, and from what this glamorous girl genius hears, she's usually not. Too busy in Shitguuji's room gettin' that—” She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence.

"That's enough," Kirumi said firmly, surprising her. Compared to her attitude of just a few short weeks ago, that comment was downright tame. It couldn't be that, so then...was it possible that the part she took issue with was the implications about Tenko? Was there a hint of jealousy? God, she hoped so.

"I'm not sure why you're trying to provoke me, Iruma-san, but it isn't going to work. Wouldn't it be easier to simply say what you want from me?"

No, she wanted to say. It wouldn't be easier at all. Still, she tried, frustrated and wishing that she didn't care about any of the people she shared the worst experiences of her life with.

"You're so fucking annoying," she grumbled. "Who the hell _are_ you? Do you even know? All the rest of us have been working our asses off trying to figure out what we're like in the real world, and you're still just walking around cleaning up after everyone. It's like you _want_ to still be that person."

Kirumi broke eye contact, glancing towards the floor. Did she finally strike a nerve?

"I could ask you the same question. Who is Iruma Miu, really? I don't believe you know either."

Miu gritted her teeth, balling up a corner of the comforter in her fist and squeezing. As much as Kirumi claimed to dislike it when people called her a mom, the label fit. She felt like a scolded child, helpless after none of her usual tactics worked in an argument she'd started herself.

Kirumi seemed to take her silence as the no that it was, nodding.

"You don't have to know yet. That's one of the things we're all here to work on, is it not? How to move on with life now. We'll figure it out. And until then, someone has to do the cleaning."

**Author's Note:**

> the reason miu knows so much abt himikiyo's relationship is bc ouma is a gossipy little shit. he's kiyo's roommate and they kick him out regularly


End file.
